How It All Began
by shortfury18
Summary: How did Marinette and Adrien become Ladybug and Cat Noir? Marinette and Adrien discover a whole other world made just for them, while overcoming personal obstacles that help them become Ladybug and Cat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked into class and sat next to her best friend, Alya. Marinette was a shy girl who really only talked to Alya. Marinette never really branched out to anyone; she thought that she was invisible. As Marinette sat down next to Alya, Marinette instantly brought her arms close to her body. Alya smiled as her best friend sat down.

"Hey, Marinette! Do you want to hang out after school?"

Marinette smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great! We can go to my parents' bakery."

Alya giggled. "Hopefully your dad made food!"

Marinette laughed and she felt her cheeks blush red. She instantly quieted down when the teacher walked in and began the lesson. Marinette caught herself looking at the blonde boy in front of her instead of the teacher. Marinette had the biggest crush on the nice guy sitting in front of her. He was always nice to her, even though Marinette couldn't muster out a full sentence without stumbling on her words. She wished she could talk to him, and she knew she would someday. And every time she tried to communicate with him, Alya would push her to actually make conversation with him. But Marinette just couldn't. He was perfect. He lived a perfect life, and he was so kind to everyone. She only wished he would see her, but she knew he never did.

Marinette sighed and leaned back. Alya glanced at her and winked. She mouthed to Marinette, _Talk to him!_ Marinette shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist. All Marinette wanted to do was go home and hang out with her best friend. Alya touched Marinette's wrist and gave her a sympathetic look. Marinette shook her off and focused on the teacher.

After class, Alya and Marinette walked out of class. As they were walking, the blonde boy accidently bumped into Marinette. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Oh, sorry, Marinette."

As he walked away, Marinette stood, frozen. Alya laughed and grabbed her arm. "C'mon, Marinette. We can talk about how he touched you at your place."

Marinette let Alya lead her away in a daze. Marinette smiled as she watched her crush walk off. She hoped that one day he would actually see her. Unfortunately, other girls, like Chloe, took all his attention. He would never be interested in Marinette. No one ever was.

Adrien Agreste walked out of class and accidently bumped into the shy girl with bluish-black hair.

"Oh, sorry, Marinette."

He walked away, without giving a second glance at Marinette. Honestly, he had other things on his mind that day. Today was his mother's birthday. He hoped that she was celebrating it, wherever she was. He only knew that she wasn't with him, and that killed him inside. On the outside, he had a strong façade that convinced everyone that his life was amazing. He was the son of the most famous fashion designer in Paris. Adrien was a model for the fashion line, and he was in magazines. He lived in a big house, and he had a chauffeur who drove him around in a limo everywhere. He had everything he could ever wish for. If that was the case, then why did Adrien feel so empty?

Adrien's best friend, Nino, caught up with him. Nino was the exact opposite of Adrien. Nino was an outgoing guy, who always put Adrien first. Even though Nino didn't have nearly as much as Adrien, Nino always tried to protect Adrien. Nino could always see past the façade Adrien put up every day.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Nino asked happily.

Adrien faked a smile. "Oh, nothing much. I'm just going to go home. Today is…difficult for me."

Nino's smile morphed into a saddened look. "I'm really sorry, Adrien. If you need anything, just call me, alright?"

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Nino. You're the best."

Nino chuckled and ran to catch up with Alya and Marinette. Adrien walked home by himself. When he walked in the door, his father's assistant, Nathalie, met him at the door.

"Adrien, your father is in a meeting, and he has another one tonight. I have dinner ready in the kitchen when you are ready," she said in a monotone voice.

Adrien sighed. "Thanks, Nathalie. I have homework, so I'll come down later."

Adrien walked upstairs to his room. He had a huge TV spread across his wall, and a couch and a bed in his room. He felt so small in his big room. Even though he had everything he could ever want, he felt trapped. He wanted to escape, to become someone else. But, he knew that could never happen. Life would never change, and that fact brought him pain. All he wanted was for someone to look at him, and tell him that he was someone they couldn't live without. He felt invisible, even though his picture was plastered on magazines and TV. Nobody knew what he felt like, not that he knew of. Maybe, someday, things would change. But, for now, he would just have to learn to accept this feeling of loneliness


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stared at the picture of Adrien Agreste on her wall. She sighed and smiled at the thought of him. He was all she ever wanted, but she knew that nobody how hard she tried, she just wouldn't be able to talk to him. All the other girls had crushes on Adrien, but nobody loved him like Marinette did. She would do anything for him, if only she could gather up the nerve to tell him that. Marinette groaned and leaned back in her chair. One day, she would be able to talk to him. But, for now, she would have to settle.

Marinette checked her watch. "Oh no! I have to meet Alya in ten minutes!"

Marinette jumped out of her chair and grabbed her purse. She ran down the ladder leading to her room and ran out the door. As she was running to Alya's house, she heard crying. Marinette stopped and listened for the source. The crying was high-pitched and soft. Marinette looked around for anyone crying. She followed the sound to an alley between two buildings.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Marinette asked.

The crying stopped and Marinette asked again. "Hello? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help." Marinette waited for a response. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Marinette heard a soft, high-pitched voice say, "I'm lost."

Marinette smiled softly. "I'll help you. Come out. I can help, I promise."

Marinette waited patiently for the voice to speak again. Marinette sighed. "Hey, please come out." She paused. "I'm Marinette. Who are you?"

Another pause. Then, a small, red figure came into the light. Marinette gasped, because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A small, red figure was floating in front of Marinette. The figure slowly moved towards Marinette. Marinette swallowed.

"Um…what are you?"

The figure backed up slightly. Marinette rethought her words. "I mean, who are you?"

The figure chuckled softly. "My name is Tikki. I've been looking for someone."

Tikki moved towards Marinette. "And, I think I found her."

Marinette backed up slowly. "Uh…this is weird. I don't really know who you are, or what you are. What do you mean you were looking for me?"

Tikki sighed. "I can explain, but it will take a while."

Marinette glanced at her watch. She still had five minutes to get to Alya's. But she knew Alya would understand if Marinette was late. Marinette nodded and sat down. "I have time. Please, explain."

Tikki smiled broadly and landed on Marinette's knee. Marinette flinched slightly, but relaxed instantly. Tikki didn't seem to want to hurt Marinette.

"I am a kwami, a creature who makes heroes." Tikki waited for Marinette to react. When Marinette did nothing, Tikki continued. "I have the ability to make a certain person a hero who stops evil. I have with me a miraculous."

Tikki pulled out a pair of small, round earrings. Marinette gasped when she saw them. For some reason, she felt a pull towards them. Tikki smiled at Marinette's reaction.

"When the person says certain words, I am sucked into these earrings. Then, my person becomes the hero…Ladybug!"

Marinette stifled a laugh. "Ladybug? That's the mysterious hero?"

Tikki narrowed her eyes. "Ladybug is an amazing hero, Marinette. But, it all depends on the person. Ladybug is nothing without someone with a kind heart."

Marinette glanced at the earrings, and then back at Tikki. "So…you want me…to be…Ladybug?"

Tikki smiled. "If you are willing. When you want to transform into Ladybug, just say, 'Spots on!'"

Marinette thought about what Tikki had said. If this kwami was right, then Marinette could become a hero and finally be seen. She wouldn't be invisible anymore. Marinette took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's try it."

Tikki cheered and handed Marinette the earrings. Before Marinette put them on, she asked, "Tikki, is there anyone else like you?"

Tikki sighed sadly. "Yes, but I don't know where he is. Maybe he has already found someone in a completely different city. All I know is, that I found you!"

Marinette nodded and put on the earrings. They felt comfortable and rested perfectly on her ears. Tikki nodded at Marinette to say the words. Marinette took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Tikki, spots on!"

As Marinette said the words, Tikki was sucked into Marinette's earrings. Suddenly, Marinette went through a transformation. A red mask appeared on her face, masking her identity. A red suit with black spots spread across Marinette's body and soon, Marinette was a completely different person. She was Ladybug.

Ladybug stood up and inspected herself. She felt confident and unafraid. She suddenly laughed with excitement and relief. Her wish had come true! Now, she could truly be herself. Before Ladybug set off, she needed to know all about her new identity. Then she realized, she didn't know how to become Marinette again.

Ladybug thought about how she became Ladybug. She had said "spots on," so maybe saying the opposite would change her back.

"Tikki," she said nervously, "spots…off?"

Marinette gasped as Tikki fell out of her earrings and into her hands. "That was great, Marinette! How did it feel?"

Marinette smiled. "That…was…amazing! I accept Ladybug. Now, could you teach me how to be Ladybug?"

Tikki giggled. "Let the training begin."


	3. Chapter 3

All Adrien wanted to do was talk to someone. There was always Nino, but sometimes, Nino didn't understand how Adrien felt. Nino was great and all, but Adrien felt as if he couldn't tell Nino all the details. Adrien only wished that someday, he could find somebody that would listen to what he had to say. But for now, he only had himself.

Adrien sighed and laid back on his bed. "If only there was a way to truly be myself," Adrien muttered to no one in particular.

"Maybe there is a way."

Adrien shot up at the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" When nothing happened, Adrien groaned. "I have security! I'm warning you!"

"Calm down," the voice said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Adrien searched for the voice. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Look down."

Adrien looked down and sat a small, black figure staring up at him. Adrien screamed and backed away. The creature groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Adrien, I'm here to help."

Adrien stuttered, "H-how do you know my name?"

The creature hovered above Adrien's dresser. "I've been watching you. I need someone to be a hero, and I think you are the perfect person." The creature moved towards Adrien, and Adrien subconsciously stepped back. "Look, I know how you are feeling. You feel lost, alone, and trapped. I can help you. With my help, you can be a hero. You can truly be yourself."

Adrien stared at the creature. "Who are you?"

"My name is Plagg. I am a kwami." Plagg pulled out a ring from behind him handed it to Adrien. "Put this on."

Adrien hesitated, but then slipped the ring on his right ring finger. Plagg smiled in approval. "It looks good. Okay, listen carefully. I have a certain power. When you say certain words, I am sucked into that ring, called a miraculous. Once in the ring, I can harness my power. You will become the hero Cat Noir and you will be able to fight crime! No one will know who you are. And you can be free."

The more Adrien listened to Plagg, the more Adrien grew excited. "You mean, I can be a hero? I can make a difference?"

Plagg nodded. Adrien smiled. "For the longest time, I thought my only contribution to this world was modeling. But now, I know I can offer more." Adrien grinned at Plagg. "Alright, tell me what to do."

Plagg cheered. "Awesome! When you say the words, 'claws out', I will be sucked into the ring. Then the transformation begins. When you want to return to normal, say the words, 'claws in.' Ready?"

Adrien nodded and took a deep breath. "Plagg, claws out!"

Before Adrien could process what was happening, Plagg was sucked into the ring. Adrien watched as a black mask covered his face, and cat ears appeared on his head. A black suit covered his body, and a tail extended out to finish the transformation. Adrien laughed in excitement.

"This is great!"

Adrien moved in front of the mirror. He was wearing all black, and his hair was styled differently. His green eyes became cat-like and Adrien felt like cheering. He had so many questions for Plagg, but he knew one thing for sure: he life was about to change…for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, explain that again please, Tikki?" Marinette pleaded.

Tikki sighed, but knew she had to be patient. "Ladybug has a specific power. She has the power of lucky charm. When Ladybug is in need of help, she uses the lucky charm. She throws her yo-yo in the air and exclaims 'lucky charm!' Then, an object will appear that will help her defeat the villain."

Marinette nodded. "Okay, and what happens after I use that power?"

Tikki smiled at Marinette's curiosity. "After using the lucky charm, my power is severely drained. You will only have five minutes left until you change back to normal."

Marinette gasped. "What?! Then people will know about me! How will I know when I'm about to change back?"

Tikki giggled. "Don't worry, you'll have a warning. Remember when you became Ladybug, you had black spots on your earrings?" Marinette nodded. "Each spot will begin to disappear and make a noise to let you know time is running out. When the last spot disappears, you transform back. Do you understand?"

Marinette nodded. "I think so. Now, what is this yo-yo you keep mentioning?"

"Ladybug has a tool that she uses. It is a yo-yo with a never-ending string. Ladybug uses this tool to help win her battles."

Marinette nodded. "Okay, I think I understand. Will I be fighting these battles alone?"

Tikki looked down sadly. "I think so. But Ladybug is strong and a hero. She can do it. Marinette, you can do it. Believe in yourself."

Marinette smiled. "Thank you, Tikki. Now, let's transform and try this out. Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and admired herself in the mirror. Attached to her side was the yo-yo. Ladybug took it and tried to use it. She threw the yo-yo towards a chair and it wrapped around the chair. Ladybug pulled the yo-yo back to her, but instead fell forwards. Ladybug groaned and tried again many times.

After about ten times, Ladybug finally pulled the chair to her. Ladybug cheered at her small success. She used the yo-yo on other things and mastered those. She spent hours in her room, trying out different ways to use the yo-yo. After mastering all that she tried, Ladybug remembered what Tikki had said about the lucky charm. Maybe she could use it?

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air and exclaimed, "Lucky charm!"

In a flash of light, an object fell into Ladybug's hands. After a moment of confusion, Ladybug realized what it was: a cell phone. A red, spotted cell phone had appeared. Ladybug stared at it.

"What do I do with this?"

Suddenly, the phone buzzed and a reminder appeared on the screen. _Meet Alya at three for project_. Ladybug laughed. This was exactly what she needed, a reminder. She was always forgetting meetings.

Ladybug heard a high pitched beep and she realized that one of the spots must have disappeared. Ladybug exclaimed, "Tikki, spots off!"

Tikki fell into Marinette's hands and smiled. "Well, done, Marinette! You are doing very well for your first time using the lucky charm!"

Marinette smiled. "Thank you, Tikki. Hopefully the objects I receive will be of more use in the battle."

Tikki giggled. "It will be, trust me. Oh, there is something else you need to know." Marinette sat down on the bed and held Tikki in her hands.

"What is it?"

Tikki smiled up at her. "The evil you will be fighting is not what you expect. There is a villain, called Hawkmoth, who has the ability to transform ordinary people into villains. He changes a normal butterfly into an akuma, and sends it off to transform people who are feeling strong, negative emotions. The akuma feeds off the emotions and allows Hawkmoth to wreak havoc without actually doing it himself. You will be battling ordinary people who have been akumatized and need to be saved."

Tikki paused to make sure Marinette was listening, and then Tikki continued. "The akuma will go into a specific object that the person has. When you are battling the victim, you need to figure out what object the akuma is in. Once you do, destroy the object and the akuma will fly out. This is where another power comes in. You, and only you, have the ability to change the akuma back to a normal butterfly. You will use your yo-yo to catch the akuma and capture it. Once in the yo-yo, the akuma will be turned back to normal. Then, you can release it. After the battle, throw your lucky charm in the air and say 'Miraculous Ladybug!' Everything will return back to normal."

Marinette absorbed the information. "Okay, so I need to save the victims and also save Paris from the evil."

Tikki smiled. "You're getting it! And I know you can, Marinette. You're stronger than you realize."

Marinette chuckled. "I don't know about that."

Tikki nudged her and smiled. "Oh, I need to be recharged after the battle. I need food."

Marinette laughed. "Be right back."

Marinette ran downstairs and grabbed a few cookies without her parents noticing. She ran back upstairs and handed the cookies to Tikki.

"Will this work?"

Tikki giggled. "Perfect!"

Marinette smiled at Tikki. "I guess now we just wait for an akumatized victim."

Adrien groaned as Plagg explained, yet again, the powers of Cat Noir.

"It's not that hard to understand, Adrien!"

Adrien glared at Plagg. "Well I'm sorry to waste your time!"

Plagg sighed and tried again. "Okay, let's go over this one more time. If you don't understand, let me know."

Adrien nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Cat Noir has a tool that he uses to help him in his battles. It is a metal staff that can extend to any length. This is very useful in most battles."

Adrien nodded. "Okay, I understand. Can you explain Cat Noir's power again?"

Plagg smirked. "Cat Noir has a power called Cataclysm. This allows him to destroy anything he touches. But be warned, it only works once, and after you use it, you only have five minutes until you change back."

Adrien sat up. "What? You didn't say that before!"

Plagg waved his hand in annoyance. "Alright, alright, calm down. The cataclysm power weakens me. Did you notice on the ring when you were Cat Noir that it had a paw print?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, the fingers will begin to disappear to let you know how much time you have left before you change back."

Adrien nodded again. "Okay, I understand. Now, you said I'll be fighting people who have been akumatized. How do I un-akumatize them?"

Plagg hesitated. "Well…that's the problem. You, Cat Noir, do not have the power to take the evil out. Only one hero does, and I don't know where she is."

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? What does she look like? Maybe I'll see her."

Plagg sighed. "The hero is called Ladybug. I know Ladybug's kwami, but I don't know where she ended up. Ladybug could be in a completely different city."

"So…how do I defeat them?"

Plagg looked down. "Cat Noir and Ladybug are partners. Find Ladybug, and you can really make a difference. But as Cat Noir, you can do so much. Cat Noir protects the city and brings peace. You will be okay. But, keep a look out for Ladybug, okay?"

Adrien nodded. "Okay. So, is that it? If so, let me try this out."

Plagg smirked. Adrien chuckled and exclaimed, "Plagg, claws out!"


End file.
